Scarlet Fate
by Hiddenryuu
Summary: A TouhouNanoha Xover, Remilia been kicked into the Nanoha world by Yukari the gap demon, to retrieve a certain object. An crazy idea I had, I apologize for not being that great a writer.


Setting: A little after Jail incident, Mobile division 6 is rebuilt, the crew is working as normally.

--Characters—

Remilia Scarlet : aka. The scarlet devil. A vampire who has the ability to manipulate fate . Nicknamed the Scarlet Devil cause she is a light eater, therefore when she sucks one blood, she never fully finishes them, causing some of the blood to spill on her dress, not evil per say but very arrogant and selfish. Looks like a young girl, very childish and curious of everything, however, she's over 500 years old, she is very powerful however, so when dealing with her, be careful not to anger her. Has a younger sister named Flandre.

Yukari Yakumo: The gap demon, ability to manipulate boundaries, gaps and barriers, the oldest and arguably the most powerful youkai in Gensenkyo. She can open gaps to anything, even peoples dream. Only person in Gensenkyo to know what an iPod is. Sleeps 12 hours a day, leaves everything to her familiar Ran to do.

Sakuya Izayoi : The Perfect Maid of the Scarlet Mansion. Personal servant of Remilia. Has the power to manipulate time and space (partially). Saved and named by Remilia, extremely loyal, her knife throwing ability is almost unrivaled.

Flandre Scarlet: Sister of the devil, younger than Remilia but a lot more powerful. The ability to destroy anything. Locked in the attic of the Scarlet mansion for 400 years, extremely unstable and crazy, however, she loves her sister very much.

Remilia sighed, how did she get herself in this mess again? Oh yea, cause she owed that stupid gap demon a stupid favor. Now instead of being comfortable in her own mansion, with limitless maids and comfort, she was in this weird universe. Ahh well, at least food (humans) were plentiful in this world, speaking of which, she was a little hungry…

Mobile Division 6 :

"NANOHA!! FATE!!" Hayate yelled. God, where were they? It's not everyday an emergency happens and yet the top aces cannot be found. Couldn't they found a different day to be so hard to find?

"NANO…"

"What's up?" A voice said.

Hayate spun around to see Nanoha questioning eyes looking at her. "I just came back from my morning drill to find you yelling so loud you could wake the dead. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Nanoha, it's terrible!" Hayate exclaimed. "It's Vivio…"

Nanoha questioning look quickly turned into a worried one. "Wh….what happened?"

"She…was bitten…by something… on the neck." Hayate replied.

"What do you mean by something?"

"Uhm…you'll see, I don't think you'll believe it. I didn't." Hayate trailed off. "Do you know where Fate is? I think it's best you both come."

"Sure." Nanoha said still worried sick. "I'll fetch her and meet you both at the infirmary in 20?"

Hayate nodded, this was not gonna be fun … at all.

Remilia was not a happy camper. Not only did she not get a good morning's rest… she was living up to her name really well. "The Scarlet Devil" in reference to her sloppy 'feeding' habits. It wasn't her fault that she's a light eater. It's not her fault that when she can't finish a humans blood causing the blood to spill on her dress. She looked at the red stains on her white blouse. Damnit, she thought, that stupid youkai didn't even have the decency to throw some fresh clothes for her.

Lucky, she found a place that the sun couldn't hit to hide for now, but unfortunately for her this world was so noisy that she couldn't get any sleep at all, not that she needed much, but she tends to enjoy sleep. Later, she must find some decent change of clothes, but for now, there is nothing she could do. After all, the sun was still shinning.

Infirmary:

Nanoha and Fate were in shock. Not that either of them could deny the possibility, but it was there. Two small holes on the side of Vivio's neck, around half her blood was sucked out, vampires? What a joke. Those only existed in story books, not real life. What else could explain this though?

"She'll be fine." Shamal reassured. "She probably suffer some symptoms of loss of blood, but otherwise, no permanent damage whatsoever."

"Who would do something like this though?" Fate said. "It makes no sense, its not like they were trying to kill her, there are easier ways. Even if it was to send a message, punching 2 holes in the side of neck and draining half her blood is a very… unconventional way…" She trailed off.

"It's like whoever is responsible is trying to scare us or something." Sigium responded. "But really… it's rather childish…"

"Fate…" Hayate started. "I'm sure you want to lead this investigation." She paused. "It's not the first time someone sees us as enemies."

Fate nodded. "I'll get down to the root of this."

"I'm coming with you, I want to make sure whoever did this is brought to justice." Nanoha said sternly.

Fate shook her head. "I think it'll be better if I go alone, at least for the investigation phase. I'll make sure I contact if I find anything though. Plus, we can't have you drop your responsibilities before a culprit is even determined."

Nanoha knew what Fate said made sense, after all there is no sense for 2 people to go on a wild goose chase around town, at least before some hint besides a practical joke is found.

Hayate nodded. "Fate, keep in close contact, you have permission for flight, everyone else back to your normal duties." Everyone else nodded and gave Hayate a salute before leaving.

"Fate…" Hayate said.

"Yes, Hayate?" Fate said.

"I want you … to play it safe…" Hayate said hesitantly. "Don't put yourself in any unnecessary risk." (Especially so shortly after the Jail case) she added in her mind.

"I will" Fate said flashing a reassuring smile.

Fate was frustrated, she checked out the area where the attack happened, but there were no clues, except a very slight trail of blood droplets confirming where Vivio was attacked. The trail seemed to lead… to nowhere. That just doesn't make sense, if it was a message, why would someone not leave anything to identify.

The sun has already set, and Fate still had little or nowhere to go on…

Suddenly, several red screens popped up with the word "ALERT" on it, blaring in front of Fate. "Yes?" She asked.

"There is an incident happening in the clothing shop around you, Fate!" Hayate's voice said. "Could you check it out for me, I'm sending some back up to take care of the panic."

"Yes, I'll be right there." Fate replied. "Bardiche, lets go."

"Yes , sir."

Remilia pulled the dress from the weird device that was holding it quickly and changed out of her blood soaked dress. People were panicking around her everywhere, probably cause she didn't have any money of this world.

"Freeze, you're under arrest." A voice said. Remilia turned around and looked, a larger women, with blonde hair wearing the oddest clothing she had seen stood in front of her, holding a scythe.

Fate looked at the thief, she was surprised to see a girl, looking no older than Vivio who was wearing one of the store's dresses. There was 2 things immediately that didn't fit the picture. One, is why anyone would rob a wedding dress store to steal something, this girl looked like she was ready to be a flower girl attending an "emergency" wedding. Two, this girl had 2 wings that sprouted behind her back.

Under arrest? What does that supposed to mean. Remilia thought to herself. She had no idea what this girl was trying to say. It didn't matter, Remilia was confident in her abilities, this girl could never catch her, she didn't need to kill her. She smiled slightly inside, maybe she could go for a light snack…

Fate sighed, it didn't seem like this girl understood her, it looks like she's going to have to knock her out. "I'm sorry." She announced to the girl as lighting spears materialized in the air.

Remilia smiled, so a danmaku battle already huh. Good, she was getting a little bored, maybe this woman will keep her occupied until she found what that gap demon was talking about.

"Fire!" Fate said directing the lighting spears at the girl. The girl with inhuman like speed dodged between the projectiles, heading straight at her. Fate stood ready holding her weapon to prepare for an oncoming melee attack…

It never came, the girl suddenly swooped above her, summoning red orbs of lights. "Servant flier" she declared as the red became small red arrow heading straight for her prey.

"Sonic Move!" Bardiche confirmed when Fate used her signature move to get in back of the girl. She slashed her scythe down trying to catch the intruder.

The blow never hit, before it can, the girl suddenly disappeared into a horde of bats, which flew past her and reformed into the girl. "…You are pretty interesting…" The girl suddenly said. "…for a human."

So, she can talk. Fate thought to herself, and what does she mean for a human… "You're not?" She asked.

Remilia looked weirdly at the girl, haven't she heard of youkai before? Wait, that's right, she was in a different world now, thanks to that… ugh. "No, I'm not, to put it simply, I'm a descendent of Vlad Tepes or Dracula."

Fate gasped. "…No way… vampires… aren't real…"

"Yet I still stand before you, what's your name human?" She said.

"Sophie" Fate replied. "Sophie Belmont." She lied, remembering this game Vivio was playing… what was it called? Oh yea Castlevania. "What is yours?"

"Fufufufu…" the vampire chuckled. "You are indeed interesting." With that she moved so fast that Fate couldn't follow, reappearing at Fate side. "I see, you are a being of fate, and guided by it too… I really like you… Fate…"

"What are you talking about?!" Fate said. "You aren't making any sense!"

"Wait…" Fate exclaimed quickly backing away from her in realization. "Did you attack a young girl last night?"

"Hmm… I don't remember…" Remilia replied. "Do you remember what kind of bread you ate?"

"You…" Fate growled.

"Zamber form." Bariche announced changing into a sword.

"This is fun!" Remilia laughed. "Too bad Sakuya isn't here to enjoy this. How would you like to work for me?"

"I would rather die!" Fate retorted charging her swinging her sword.

Remilia jumped to dodge the oncoming blow. "Heaven's punishment…" she chanted "Star of David…" Big orbs of energy gathered everywhere around Fate. "If I were you I would give up now…" She said. "I don't like to over damage my prey."

Fate looked at the orbs, she was surrounded by them, but it doesn't mean there was any way out… there's got to be a weak point to this, "There is no one in battle that is truly invincible." Was the saying that came to mind. She quickly jumped out of the way as the orbs shoot energy beams all over the place, she rolled out of the way as the orbs shot small orbs landing all over the place.

"Great…" Fate muttered. "Who's going to pay for all these damages?" she said to no one in particular.

"You are surprisingly good at dodging" Remilia said happily. "Now I really want you to be my maid."

"Shut up!" Fate retorted, dodging another projectiles and charging toward her.

"Critical , Heartbreak" the girl grabbed a scarlet red spear out of nowhere and threw it at Fate. 

Crap, Fate thought, I can't dodge this not at this speed or distance.

"Wide area protection." A different voice said. A pink shield protected Fate as the spear hit it straight into it causing a big explosion.

"Nanoha…?" Fate asked weakly.

"I was wondering what's taking you so long, Fate." Nanoha said. "Who's this?" She asked.

"She's the one who attacked Vivio…" Fate said bitterly. "Careful, she's so strong it's almost unreal."

Nanoha glared at the girl. "Okay , first mistake…" She charged a divine buster. "You messed with my daughter" She shot her buster. "Second mistake , you messed with my best friend." Another buster, "You mess with them, you mess with me!" 

After the smoke cleared amazingly, the girl seemed unharmed. "… I didn't expect someone with the capability of Master Spark to be here..." She frowned , last time she had to face down 2 enemies of this caliber didn't turn out so well for her, plus she still had a mission, that stupid demon won't fetch her until the mission was completed.

Unfortunately for her, the two women in question weren't about to give up. The one in blue and white started to barrage her with projectiles everywhere, the one called Fate was trying her hardest to get in her range. Personally, she preferred hand to hand over range battles, but fighting two people is a lot different from one.

The exchange went on for a while, finally Remilia managed to grab Fate out of the air, she lifted her up…

"Scarlet sign… Red, the nightless castle…"

A big explosion of red energy weaved around her in the form of a cross ironically…pushing everything back.

"FATE!!!" Nanoha cried out in panic. She couldn't tell if she was dead or alive, she was in a state of panic, there was nothing to do now except…

"Starlight breaker…" Raging hearts mechanical voice said.

After a wave of red, pink and explosions the results were , two people knocked out and one panting on the side.

Remilia woke up, she had a slight headache, she didn't remember much, but she did slightly remember defeating that Fate girl. She tried to move her arms, but something heavy was stopping her. Looking down she realized that she was chained and put in a dark room.

Remilia though of her situation, as she saw it, she had two choices, escape now, and have no leads and clues of what to do. Or wait till her captors come back, and maybe have a slight chance of things explained to her.

It seemed like the second one was the better choice, if it didn't work out she could probably find a way to escape.

"Is she going to be ok?" Nanoha asked worried, at the bedside of Fate, who was still unconscious after the battle.

Shamal nodded. "She got beat up pretty badly, but most of the damage is superficial, amazingly as I might add, considering how the battle ensued."

"I told her not to push herself…" Hayate quietly scolded. "Geez, making us worry like that…" She stood up and started to leave the room. "I'm going to question our prisoner… maybe get some answers."

Remilia looked up as another female entered. She grinned, maybe this person can answer some questions.

Hayate sat down next to her. "Could you tell me your name?" She asked.

Remilia grinned. "I'm a devil, aren't you afraid?"

"We witness your power already, and yes it is quite fearful, however… your still here as our prisoner aren't you?" Hayate retorted.

"Please do not be mistaken, me still being here is a show of good faith on my part." She said. "You didn't think some doors and shackles will hold me did you?"

"No, I don't think so…" Hayate confirmed. "However, I don't see you as a person to stay just cause of 'good faith'. I mean you attacked innocent people without batting an eye…"

"Innocent? Humans are pretty amusing." The Devil chuckled darkly. "You justify killing livestock for food, however, if someone is higher on the food chain, you condemn them for doing what you do. I had some dinner, no more no less…"

"That explains Vivio, that doesn't explain the clothing store…"

"Would you wear something bloodstained dirty?"

"… I suppose not…however, this is very inconvenient, holding a conversation without knowing your name." Hayate said.

"Remilia Scarlet, otherwise known as the Scarlet Devil," Remilia said. "you never mentioned your name…wait... you ride on the luck of the eight gods don't you? Young miss…"

Hayate let out a surprised yelp. "How…did…"

"Fate works in mysterious ways." Remilia finished before Hayate was able to complete her question. "I was chosen to govern fate, however… it's more like fate likes to let me peek at it."

"You see the future?"

"Not that simple, young lady…I don't understand it that well myself…however… I know that doing the right things at the right times allows me to manipulate it to a certain extent."

"Young lady?" Hayate questioned. "You look young enough to be my daughter!"

"I'm pushing 500 human years…" Remi replied. "I lost count exactly how many more years after that."

"…"

"So now that you 'caught' me what do you plan on doing?"

"Determine…" Hayate stopped, yea right, determine the punishment for a 500 year old demon? That's a laugh. "Actually, let's just drop that. I don't think all the laws in this world would be able to contain you. So, let's just do it this way… let's work out an agreement."

"Hahaha." Remilia laughed heartily. She sounded like a little kid when she did that. "That's why I like humans."

"What's so funny?"

"Most of the time, humans are weak, pathetic and stupid creatures." Remi paused. "However, every once in awhile a couple surprise me, you certainly aren't as stupid as some I met."

"…I'll take that as a compliment…"

"Alright, I agree to your terms, how about undoing these as a first step?"

"How would I know you wouldn't attack me."

"Ms. Yagami…if I planned to attack you, I wouldn't wait this long…"

"Good point." Hayate took out a ring of keys and started to undo the shackles. "So, why are you here anyways?"

The scarlet devil flips a picture to Hayate. "I'm looking for this item…without it, I can't go home."

Hayate looks at the picture, she almost jumps as she saw the item in the picture, there in great detail and color, was the picture of the Book of Darkness.


End file.
